


It's raining

by KuroAi



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Based on the latest interview where Mew said he likes rainy season, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gulf visited Mew during quarantine, M/M, Mew and Gulf during quarantine, One Shot, Quarantine, Rain, Social distancing who?, Soft gulf kanawut, soft mew suppasit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroAi/pseuds/KuroAi
Summary: "It's raining.""I know.""You like it when it's raining right?""Very."Mew likes rain but Mew loves Gulf more.*This is where Gulf visited Mew during quarantine Basically just a short one shot of fluff*
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 23
Kudos: 208





	It's raining

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for MewGulf fluff, please enjoy

"It's raining."

"I know."

"You like it when it's raining right?"

"Very."

Mew replied it softly as he just sit on his bed while facing the window that was decorated by the crystal clear raindrops.

He could feel a pair of arm snaking around his waist and Mew can't help but to smile.

Gulf lay his head on Mew's back where he can hear the steady heartbeat and the rain at the same time. It's very calming and soothing. He could fall asleep right there and then but Mew soft humming makes him feel bubbly and all he wanna do is to snuggle up with Mew under the blanket. Their safe haven. Or that's how Mew said it before, Gulf couldn't care less.

"Why are you being so clingy suddenly?" Mew asked the younger which resulting the pair of arms around his waist to loosen up.

Mew regretting his choice of questions just now.

"I'm joking, hug me tighter." Mew said, he turned his head around and see gulf resting his cheek comfortably on his shoulder.

Mew take both of Gulf's arm and do it himself and make the younger yelp because of the sudden pull.He could hear Gulf sigh suddenly. It sounds like he's in a bliss.

"It's cold."

"Then?"

"Warm me up." 

Mew said casually yet with a husky voice. Gulf lifted up his head and scooted closer to Mew. He rest his chin on Mew's shoulder and move his hand from the older waist to both of his cheeks. Slowly he brings Mew closer to his face. Gulf kissed him softly on the lips and smile when Mew respond to it equally soft. He feels the butterfly on his stomach going crazy and his heart are going to burst any moment soon if Mew's lip is still on his.

Mew being a gentle person he is, held both of Gulf's cheek and kissed him deeper until Gulf is lying on the bed while Mew is on top of him, trying not to crush him. Then his arm travelled down and hug the other guy tiny waist instead. Oh, how he loves this. He loves him.

They both giggled when Mew pulled away and snuggled into Gulf's neck. He takes a deep breath and the scent of fresh pine and apple filled his mind.

"Stay." Mew mumbled on Gulf's neck and he place a soft kiss on it.

Gulf runs his finger through Mew's soft hair and smiled when the older is nuzzling his neck. He didn't feel ticklish at all but the gesture makes him feel loved and warm. The bed feels so soft and the way Mew wrapped around him makes him feel dizzy and lightheaded. The soft sound of rain puts his mind at ease. Mew kissed the corner of his lips gently and whisper, 

"Stay."

He loves this. He loves him.

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think of it. Hahaha I wrote too much fluff I think I should write something angsty next.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It's Raining trans by Mây Bồng Bềnh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875978) by [meipongpenh8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meipongpenh8/pseuds/meipongpenh8)




End file.
